Hats off
by lover1492
Summary: Ichigo is in love with Urahara, but Urahara doesn’t seem to notice. Or does he? Let’s see what happens when Urahara sees something he wasn’t supposed to see.


**Hey I hope you like this. i also want to hear your story and pairing suggestions. read and review please**

* * *

Summary: Ichigo is in love with Urahara, but Urahara doesn't seem to notice. Or does he? Let's see what happens when Urahara sees something he wasn't supposed to see.

Rating: M NC-17

Ichigo was in a lot of pain, and it was all the fault of that damn sexy blond, Urahara Kisuke. They had been sparring with no one winning until a slash from Ichigo's blade cut the fabric off of Kisuke's body. Ichigo didn't feel the drool dripping down his chin as he watched a bead of sweat travel down a chiseled chest that Ichigo had never expected, and a sculpted 6 pack abs. Ichigo guessed Urahara was just one of those guys who look weak with clothes on, but are really strong. Ichigo was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he miscalculated the force of Urahara's swing, and slammed through three boulders from the sheer force of it. He got up, and made to end the duel with Urahara before Ichigo's mind would wander.

Ichigo sat down on the make-shift bench (boulder), and took a huge gulp of air before walking to where Urahara was laid out on the ground. After determining that Urahara wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon he walked over to the other side of the basement to where the hotspring was, stripped and slowly lowered himself into the water and laid his head against a stone. He had just relaxed when images of the bead of sweat had rolled down his chest played through his head. He surged up in the water when he realized that he was getting hard from the images. He tried to will his erection away, but his mind wouldn't let him and he only grew harder.

Ichigo stopped and contemplated whether he would get caught if he jagged off a little. He figured he wouldn't in such a large basement with the added plus of the fog, and slowly let his hand travel.

When his hand touched his aching length a surge of pleasure went through his body that was so intense that Ichigo didn't think that he had ever felt something this strong. He began stroking at a leisurely, pace closing his eyes before speeding up. He didn't want to get caught so he quickened his pace a little more. He could feel himself approaching his climax at a fast pace. He opened his eyes halfway, and realized that the fog was clearing. Ichigo closed his eyes, and savored another lovely image of Urahara, and couldn't help it as the man's name fell off of his lips.

"Ngh…Urahara." He opened his eyes again, only to realize that the fog had almost fully disapated, and there sitting across from him was none other than Urahara himself. He tried to hold himself back, but the site of Urahara pushed him over the edge, and he came ferociously; hips bucking up so he shot his load out of the water, and into the air. He came down from his post-orgasmic high, and turned red when he saw Urahara coming closer to him.

"My My My Kurosaki-san. It would seem you have started without me." Ichigo heard a snicker coming from the blonde, and looked up to see that the man was smirking at him. "Well, it looks like we'll just have to fix that," Urahara mutters in a husky voice as he is now standing directly in front of Ichigo.

"So from what I understand you like me, don't you?"

Ichigo could do nothing but nod as he shivered at Urahara's close proximity.

"Do you want to have sex with me Ichigo?" Ichigo can feel the man's warm breath caressing his ears as he moved close enough for Ichigo to feel Urahara's skin.

"Y-Yes…Please…Kisuke." He didn't care that he was begging. He just wanted this man in him, on him, and all around him. Before Ichigo knew what had happened, he was turned around and lifted so that he was on his hands and knees on the edge of the bath. "K-Kisuke…What are…what are you do-ah." Ichigo's words were caught off as a moan ripped through him as a tongue pressed into his entrance. All of Ichigo's words were lost as the tongue explored him. _It…feels so good. I've never felt this way before. It must be Kisuke. I want more from him. I want him._

Ichigo let out an uncharacteristic screech pass through his lips when two fingers passed into his entrance. "Yah. Aah. S-Slow D-Down!" Ichigo tried to form more words, but the combating pleasure and pain clouded his mind. He finally lost it when Kisuke pressed and held onto Ichigo's prostate making him buck like a horse. "Aah! Hah! Kisuke! Kisuke! KISUKE!" His second orgasm sprayed all over the ground, and Ichigo slumped to the ground before he was pulled back into the water.

He felt something pressing against his entrance before pain radiated through his body. "_It hurts. It really hurts. Shit! How big is he?"_ Ichigo cried out as it pushed in fully. He could tell Kisuke was big, and he could feel his dick ripping him open.

He tried squirming to get more comfortable, and let out a loud moan when Kisuke's cock pressed on his prostate, his cock quickly hardening again. Ichigo lost it then. He rested his hands on Kisuke's open thighs and started riding the cock moaning with abandon. He just about lost his mind when he felt Kisuke thrust into him on a downward thrust, and his hand slipped. He would have landed face-first in the water had it not been for Kisuke's arm around his waist. Ichigo righted himself, and was about to begin thrusting himself on Kisuke again when Kisuke pulled him off of him and turned Ichigo around so that they were facing each other.

After laying comfortably Ichigo on his back, on the ground, he proceeded to ram his cock into his waiting lover. The pleasure was endless, and Ichigo felt Kisuke and himself quickly approaching completion so he brought his hand down to his dripping erection. They moved in sync until Ichigo came hard onto his own hand and chest and shivered as he felt a warm substance spray into him.

They both lay in a heap trying to calm their breathing before Ichigo's arms and legs wrapped around Kisuke holding him close. They stayed in silence for a good 5 minutes before Ichigo built up the nerve to say 3 words that he's wanted to say to Kisuke for a while now. "I love you." Ichigo felt Kisuke tense before he heard him chuckling.

"What's so funny!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I love you too, Ichigo."


End file.
